Magnetism
by Naru-chan-chan
Summary: 25, mostly-unrelated, FourShipping drabbles. Obvious yuri between Touko/Hilda and Elesa, but nothing too graphic.


**Magnetism  
><strong>**A Collection Of 25 FourShipping Drabbles**

**1) ****Eyes**

The moment Elesa laid her gaze upon the trainer from Nuvema Town, she could tell there was something different about her. It only took a moment or two for the model to determine it was in her eyes. They held a pure innocence yet a captivating determination, one that showed Elesa she would refuse to give up. It was quite exotic.

**2) ****Ferris Wheel**

Elesa was a woman of refined tastes. Being a model, she was accustomed to dining at fine restaurants, going to the most exclusive of parties, and the most outlandish social events of the year. So, naturally when she bumped into Touko one evening upon exiting her gym, the last thing Elesa expected was to be invited to something as simple as a ride on the ferris wheel.

A light blush rose to the woman's cheeks as Touko led her to the amusement ride. Some of the city's various residents gave her curious glances as the duo began to board. The thought came to her mind that perhaps, she should decline the ride. Touko knew she was both a leader and a model. As such, the trainer would know she was an incredibly busy woman.

However, as Touko looked up at her happily… gazing up at her with those eyes… Elesa could not bring herself to do so. Within moments, the duo were onboard the ride, and slowly rising high into the sky. When the booth the two were seated in reached the highest point, Elesa felt a sudden shift as Touko moved to a nearby window. Gazing over her shoulder at the girl, it suddenly made sense.

A look of absolute wonder radiated in Touko's eyes. The city of Nimbasa stretched before them, a dazzling image of lights and wonder. Elesa had become so wrapped up in other things, she realized she had forgotten the simple things in life.

"Elesa, you have to check this out!" the girl excited called, snapping the gym leader from her thoughts.

A soft smile stretched across her lips. She hoped Touko would invite her to do this again soon.

**3) ****Dress**

If there was one thing that was widely known about Touko, it was that the girl was not very fond of wearing dresses. They were stuffy, uncomfortable, and often times forced you to wear shoes that did nothing, but make your feet hurt by the end of the hour.

Touko eyed the objects of her disdain… a rose-red, strapless, silk evening gown, a pair of silk, elbow-length, white gloves, and a pair of rose-red, open-toed sandals. All of them objects that the girl would never have worn under normal circumstances. However, she knew that someone important was waiting for her in the other room. With a small sigh, the teen discarded her usual attire and slowly slipped on the fancy dress and shoes waiting on her.

After she was dressed, Touko looked at herself in the mirror. It was quite strange to see herself in such a manner. The dress hugged her body, accentuating her curves in all the right place. It was very soft, adding comfort that the girl wouldn't have thought to be possible. The sandals added a bit of height to the girl, and she had to admit that they were a bit more comfortable than she had thought they were going to be. Slowly, the girl gazed up towards the top of the mirror… her signature hat to be exact.

Touko could not remember the last time she had been without it, save for showers. The girl had even been known to sleep in the cap. Still, she could tell that it was drastically out of place in her current appearance. Slowly, the girl removed the hat and sat it down on the dresser that the mirror was attached to. Her hands shakily rose back up, loosening the hair band that kept her hair pulled up into that tall ponytail. She closed her eyes tightly as the hair fell, reaching down past her lower back. Slowly, the girl opened her eyes and stared in awe at the girl in the mirror. If she would not have known any better, Touko would have sworn that another girl altogether was staring back at her.

Taking a deep breath, the girl gave herself one final nod and made her way from the room and out into the living room. Her legs were a bit shaky as she walked forward, something to be expected thanks to how little the girl had worn heels.

Suddenly without warning, the teen lost her balance and suddenly staggered forward. She had expected to fall to the floor, landing flat on her face. What happened however, was that she found herself quickly landing into the arms of a tall, blonde model and gym leader. A deep blush spread its way to Touko's cheeks as she looked up into the eyes of Elesa.

The Nimbasa gym leader smiled warmly. "You look absolutely radiant."

Touko decided that maybe she didn't mind dresses so much after all.

**4) ****Hands**

Being a model, Touko knew that Elesa would have soft, sensitive hands. Such a fact made her a bit jealous, as her hands were just the opposite. They were often rough, with callouses in the palm do to constantly holding her the pokéballs of her closest friends… something to be expected of the new champion of the Unova region.

One day, Elesa invited the girl to lunch at a charming little café that she knew of in Castelia City. They had ordered light, finger sandwiches and small cups of coffee to drink with them. When the waitress had brought the beverages, Elesa watched closely as Touko took the cup in her hand and took a sip.

When Touko sat the cup down upon the table, Elesa suddenly reached out and took the girl's hand into her own. The girl looked a bit nervous as the gym leader examined them, before slowly bringing them to her face.

"I'm sorry…" Touko said suddenly. "I know they're rough and…"

Touko did not get to finish as Elesa pressed a finger to the girl's lips. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. These hands are beautiful."

Touko blushed deeply. "Thank you…"

**5) ****Fairy Tale**

Bianca was a firm believer in fairy tales. When she was a small child, she was always seen reading one. The prince meets a princess. The two go through several ordeals, forming a bond with every obstacle, before eventually falling deeply in love with each other and riding off into the sunset to and embracing their destiny together. It was something simple, and easy to understand.

At least, that's what Bianca thought.

However one day when she had been in Nimbasa, the blonde girl had seen something that threw her for a loop. It had started innocently enough. The girl went to the city for the sole purpose of catching a Pokémon musical. She adored the performances and hadn't managed to catch one lately at all. That's when she saw them.

She watched with wide eyes as Touko led Elesa down the street towards the ferris wheel. It was an interesting sight, mainly because Touko seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact of the blush that had made its way to Elesa's cheeks. Yet at the same time, the woman didn't seem to mind. In fact, a small, amused smile graced the model's lips.

This threw Bianca for a loop. She watched the two intently, following behind carefully so as not to be spotted by her childhood friend. She noticed how close the two seemed to act as they got in line for the ride. She noticed how Elesa listened intently to everything Touko had to say. She watched as they both laughed and smiled at each other. But most importantly, she noticed how the two held each other's hands.

It was natural… as if they had been doing so for quite some time. She watched as the two slowly boarded one of the booths of the wheel, rising high into the sky as the sun began to set. A sudden gasp escaped her lips.

"And they lived happily ever after…" she whispered

It seemed natural. It fit. Bianca nodded approvingly, and left the two to their own.

**6) ****Busy**

Touko and Elesa both knew they led busy lives. One of them was the newly crowned champion of the Unova region. The other, lived a double life as a model and a gym leader. When Elesa wasn't busy modeling the newest fashions or publicizing on television and in ads, she was often stuck with taking on new challenges at the Nimbasa gym. Likewise, whenever a new challenger would take on the Elite Four at the Pokémon League, Touko was forced to remain within the basement of the building, waiting ever vigilantly in the event that the new challenger would somehow make it through the Elite Four.

This could be quite taxing at times, and made things very stressful when the two had a strong desire to be with each other.

It had been extremely difficult when Touko had first defeated Adler. Not only was she crowned as the newest champion of the region, but the youngest at that. This had caused an inflation in the number of visitors to the Pokémon League. Many of them were from the press and news crews, wanting to be the first to get a scoop with the new champion. The others were all hopeful trainers; ones who thought that with Touko's young age would come with the inexperience of being a true trainer, making her an easy target to take down.

Elesa knew full well that Touko's career as the champion was important to her. After all, it was what the girl had made her Pokémon journey all about. However, a part of Elesa was beginning to regret it.

Earlier in the week, the two had made very specific plans. Elesa was to be in a fashion show in Nimbasa. She had invited Touko to accompany her, after which the two would go to dinner in a nice restaurant, followed by _other activities._ The champion jumped at the opportunity.

However, even the most of desired plans can fall through. It was the afternoon of the big event, when Elesa had received a call from the Pokémon League. Apparently, they were swamped with several trainers, all of the hopeful for the chance to take on Touko. The girl seemed quite upset over the phone, when she explained to Elesa that she was going to have to cancel on their plans.

Naturally, this made the model quite upset. However, she understood at the same time. It was Touko's responsibility as a champion and she could not back down. After several minutes, the model managed to calm her girlfriend down, promising that they could make up the date at a later time. She only let Touko hang up when she could tell that she had somehow cheered the teen up and made her promise to give all the trainers she would be battling hell.

Aside from Touko's cancellation, the night had carried on mostly how Elesa imagined it would. The show was a huge success and all the models involved received a standing ovation for their beauty, poise, and fashions. It was during this ovation, that Elesa received quite a surprise.

Standing backstage was none other than Touko. A tired, yet sincere smile graced the teen's lips as she held a bouquet of roses in her hands. Elesa's eyes widened as she made her way backstage, to her younger lover's embrace. She was still dressed in her usual attire, meaning that she must have just come straight from the league, not even wasting the time to change.

"I thought you weren't going to be able to make it?" Elesa asked with a warm smile on her lips.

Touko leaned close. "There are some things you just gotta make time for."

**7) ****Realization**

Whenever she had a moment to reflect, Touko would begin to think of when Elesa's presence became so crucial to her own existence.

The first time Touko met Elesa, she felt her breath stop short. It had been during the incident in which Bianca's father had come all the way to Nimbasa to drag the girl home. Both of the teens had tried to plead with the man, begging him to let the girl continue on her Pokémon journey. However, he would hear no part of it.

That's when Elesa showed up.

She stood strong, and spoke in such a refined and dignified manner. She gave him philosophical reasoning, explaining to him just why Bianca should be allowed to travel. Touko could only watch in amazement. Nothing amazed the girl more though, than when Elesa apologized for butting in, despite being the one to change the man's mind.

The next time the two met would be in battle. It had been quite surprising to Touko to learn that not only was Elesa a model, but a gym leader as well. The young trainer from Nueva Town was amazed at how passionate Elesa fought. She commanded her Pokémon wisely, and carried her movements in the battle with the sort of grace and elegance one would expect of a model… not a gym leader.

It had been a difficult battle, one that Touko had just barely managed to pull ahead in. Elesa took the teen's victory well, and presented her with the Bolt Badge. Touko felt a blush creep up on her cheeks as she accepted the badge, one that she hoped went unnoticed by the leader.

After spending some time checking out the other activities Nimbasa had to offer, Touko eventually made her way for Route 5. However as she left the city, Touko immediately began to feel weird… as if something was missing.

They would meet one more time that day. When she and Cheren reached the bridge that led to Driftveil City, Elesa showed up to help lower the bridge and see them off. She gave both trainers words of encouragement, telling them to hold tight to their dreams and never give up. It was during this time that the warm feeling Touko was missing suddenly returned.

Touko snapped from her thoughts as she looked over on the couch to see Elesa rest her head on her shoulder. A small smile graced the teen's lips as she moved just enough to kiss the model on the top of her head.

Touko still wasn't sure when the realization had hit her, but she was glad it did.

**8) ****Breakfast**

Elesa awoke with surprise. Usually she was the early riser of the two, making it her job to awaken the champion as she liked to sleep in. So naturally when the model awoke to find the left side of the bed vacant, she was quite curious to learn of her younger lover's location.

She was about to climb out of the bed to look, when the door to her bedroom swung open. In walked Touko, the shorter girl carrying a loaded breakfast tray in her hands carefully as she made her way towards the bed. Elesa blinked in surprise as Touko gently set it down before her, sighing in relief that she did not spill it along the way.

Elesa smiled. "What's all this?"

"I made you breakfast…" Touko said with a faint blush on her cheeks. "I remember you had a late night, and I wanted to surprise you…"

Elesa looked away from the girl and down to the tray in front of her. The first thing she noticed was the pile of eggs sitting on the plate. They were very fluffy, save for the edges which appeared to be a bit too done. Next, she eyed the toast. The bread used was not just a bit toasty, but rather burnt. The only way Touko could have tried to hide this fact was with the generous amount of strawberry jam spread across it, but the model could still see the burnt bread beneath it. Finally, there was the cup of coffee. Gingerly, Elesa took hold of the handle and brought the warm beverage to her lips. Her eyes widened at the incredibly strong flavor, most likely due to the fact that Touko had put too much grounds into the coffee maker.

"I'm sorry…" Touko immediately said upon Elesa finishing her inspection. "I'm not much of a cook."

Elesa smiled warmly and shook her head. "It's perfect."

Watching Touko's face light up, Elesa took a piece of the toast and bit into it. It was quite crunchy.

**9) ****Homecoming**

Touko's stomach was in knots as the Braivary began his descent upon Nueva Town. Earlier in the week, she and Elesa had decided that it was time that for the teen's mother to finally meet the model. Of course, her mother did not know who Touko was actually bringing with her. The girl had subtlety informed the woman that she was bringing someone very important with her home for their weekly dinner, to which the woman replied that she was delighted to meet her daughter's new friend.

Upon their arrival in the town, Touko called the eagle back to his pokéball and began to head for her house. Elesa took the girl's smaller hand into her own, giving her a warm smile that seemed to reassure Touko, letting her know that everything was going to be alright.

When the couple knocked on the door and her mother answered it, Touko took a deep breath. Without wasting a single moment, the teen introduced Elesa as her girlfriend… tightening the grip on the model's hand in the process. Touko closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst, waiting for the door to slam in her face.

The last thing she expected was for her mother to warmly invite them in, asking Elesa if she would like a cup of tea.

**10) ****Sex**

Elesa was never rough with Touko, especially when it was the girl's first time.

She knew that the girl was nervous, and the model wanted to make sure she knew that no matter what, she loved her just the same. She gently pushed Touko onto the bed, before slowly climbing on top of her and laying a trail of kisses down the young girl's neck. Slowly, the model ran a hand under the younger lover's shirt, gently teasing her as she brought her tongue up and into Touko's mouth.

She paused and pulled back a bit, looking Touko in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

Touko nodded. "P-Please…"

Elesa nodded, and took the role of the gentleman as she carefully made love to the girl… ensuring that she would have an amazing climax she would remember for quite some time.

**11) ****Sick**

Elesa felt like a train had run her over. Her nose was stuffy. Her eyes were watering. She was freezing. Her throat was sore and her head was pounding.

The model looked herself over in the bathroom mirror, cringing as she noticed the dark circles under her eyes, her red, blood-shot eyes, and pale, sickly skin. The woman sighed in disgust, and slowly shuffled her way out of the room and into the hallway where a concerned and patient Touko stood waiting.

The younger girl smiled softly at the model as she helped her back to bed, covering her gently under the blankets. The model sniffled and coughed, before slowly turning her head and gazing at Touko's concerned face.

"How can you sit here with me right now?" she asked in a hoarse, nasally voice. "I must truly be a terrifying sight to behold right now.

Touko shook her head.

"Someone very important once told me that beauty was in the eye of the beholder," she said gently. She paused as she leaned forward, kissing the Nimbasa gym leader's forehead. She then settled down beside Elesa, taking her sickly hand into her own. "You only get more beautiful with each passing day."

**12) ****Thunder**

Despite everything she had been through, Touko had one fear that she never seemed able to conquer… that fear being the sound of thunder. The Unova champion thought such a fear was silly, especially considering her girlfriend's Pokémon specialty was of the electric type. Elesa on the other hand loved that fact about her.

Every time it would storm outside, the first clap of thunder would cause the trainer to jump quite suddenly. Often, it would cause Touko to seek comfort in the warm embrace of Elesa. She felt the younger girl's behavior was quite cute, actually. The model would not give up those moments for the world.

**13) ****Taste**

Being a model, Elesa had access to tasting some of the most exotic food and beverages from around the world. These exotic tastes Ranged from some of Vermillion City's legendary costal cuisine, to rich taste of Olivine City's famous Red Gyarados Wine, to Hearthome City's luscious, sweet puffin chocolates. However despite all the exotic flavors to find their way to the model's mouth, her favorite would have to be Touko's tongue.

Whenever Elesa had the craving, younger girl would find herself lip-locked for quite some time… not that she minded.

**14) ****Fear**

As Touko ventured through N's Castle, a sense of dread filled her stomach. She began to wonder if she could even stand up to the boy, as she realized the fate of the entire region now rested upon her shoulders. However, when the thought of Elesa entered her mind… the thought of the gym leader putting her faith in an average trainer such as herself helped to regain her confidence.

Elesa had put all her faith in her. Touko would not let her down.

**15) ****Model**

Elesa had started a rather risqué modeling campaign. The Valentine's holiday was coming soon, and as such she had been recruited to model some rather unique undergarments, two set collection known as Light and Dark. The gym leader was allowed to bring a guest to the modeling photo-shoot, and naturally she chose Touko to accompany her.

The original plan was for Elesa to model the lingerie with another that the company hired. However at the last minute, the planned second model called. She had become sick to her stomach and would not be able to attend. This put everyone there in a tough spot, as two models were required to show off the collection. Just when it looked like the shoot would have to be cancelled, a grand idea came to Elesa.

Grabbing Touko by the wrist, she drug the girl towards the photographer. Touko's eyes widened as the woman pitched using Touko as the second model. Touko excused herself for a moment, pulling her girlfriend aside.

"Are you crazy? I don't know anything about being a model!" the Unova champion protested.

Elesa leaned close to the girl, a seductive smirk gracing her lips. "Come on… Please? For me?"

Touko closed her eyes and tried to ignore the model's pleading. She found that her resistances were crumbling, especially when she opened her eyes only slightly to see the woman looking at her with a rather dynamic set of puppy-dog eyes. Knowing that there was no way she'd be able to get out of this, Touko sighed and accepted the idea.

When it came to shoot, Elesa naturally made her way to the set. She was wearing a white, lacey bra top and panties. A pair of lacey, white stockings were on her feet, with a silk-soft, white choker around her neck. The most stand-out feature, however, were the white, feathery wings attached to the back of the bra and a golden-colored halo over her head.

Next came Touko. Her outfit was similar to Elesa's, save for the color being black. Also her top was a low-cut corset, with a smaller set of wings sticking out of the back and a pair of devil horns attached to a black hairband.

Elesa smirked as the girl came to the set. "You are _SO _keeping that."

Touko's face had never been redder.

**16) ****Defense**

When Elesa and Touko had decided to go public about their relationship, the tabloids became livid with various rumors, photos, and "scandals." Touko's mother had happened to be at the grocery check-out when such story came out, a photo that showed Elesa and Touko being interrupted in the middle of a rather intimate in a quite fancy restaurant.

"Can you believe it?" a woman asked, scoffing at the photo. "To think that the champion would indulge in such disapproving behaviors… Disgraceful!"

"I know what you mean," another woman agreed. "I mean, I expect that someone probably into that whole… wild scene like that Elesa would be… I suppose that once that Touko girl became famous, it would only be a matter of time before she'd be dragged down by such scum."

Touko's mother was furious. "**EXCUSE ME.**"

Both women turned to face the champion's mother. She glared at the two gossipers with pure anger.

"My daughter was not seduced. Nor is her girlfriend scum, a party girl, or anything of that matter. She is free to date anyone she chooses, and if I hear either one of you say anything negative about her or her girlfriend again…" She paused, taking a deep breath to regain her composure. The mother looked back and forth between the two gossipers. "Tell me… have either of you seen a Timburr's Rock Smash?"

**17) ****Tears**

Not every relationship is filled with only happy moments. In fact, it can be quite easy to hurt those we care about most. That is where Touko found herself at this moment. A sense of deep, terrible shame filled her as she flashed back to some of the horrible things she had said to Elesa during an argument, one that left the model on the verge of tears as Touko stormed out of the bedroom. The hurt look on Elesa's face had burned itself into the brunette's mind, and she herself felt tears start to rundown her face.

Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, Touko rose to her feet and headed back for the bedroom. She swore she would fix this… She never wanted to see Elesa cry again.

**18) ****Present**

Being both a model and a gym leader, money was no issue for Elesa. However for Touko, the flow of money can be a complicated thing. Christmas was coming soon, and the trainer from Nueva Town wanted to get her girlfriend something truly special… something that she would remember for a long time. The problem was, she was running short on funds this time around. Still, the girl was determined to come up with the most surprising, best gift the woman could have ever received…

Elesa couldn't have been more surprised, nor asked for a better gift when she came home to find Touko nude on the bed, wearing only a Santa hat and a red ribbon tied around her waist.

**19) ****Natural**

The king-sized bed was an absolute mess. Elesa lay sprawled out on top of it. Touko rested quite comfortably in the models arms, both of them wrapped in a tangle of sheets, her nude body pressed against Elesa's. Neither one felt more home… more natural, than they did right now.

**20) ****Hair**

Touko winced as she felt a tangle brush out from her hair. It annoyed her how easily it seemed to get them, yet how difficult it was to get them out. Clutching her hat tightly, Touko bit her lip as the brush went through her hair again, eventually letting a whispered curse escape her mouth.

Elesa chuckled. "If you would wear your hair down more, this wouldn't happen. Now hold still. I still have the other side to take care of."

**21) ****Freedom**

When Cynthia had agreed to let Touko make use of her summertime villa in Undella Town, the girl was absolutely beside herself with excitement. For once, the two would be able to escape together, without worry of paparazzi and cameramen following them around for photos, dirt, and gossip distorted to fill their needs. They wouldn't have to worry about taking on any challengers at the league and gym. It would be a chance to enjoy a complete 168 hours of just each other.

When Touko had burst into the woman's living room with the news, her only question was if they could leave now.

**22) ****Double**

Touko had always been curious about one thing when it came to her girlfriend's selection of Pokémon. There were several electric types in the Unova region. Yet even with this knowledge, Elesa had decided to have two Emolga. One day after watching Elesa trounce a trainer, Touko had finally decided to talk to her about it.

Elesa smiled as the girl enquired, leaning in close.

"It's because I like cute things in pairs," she said in a husky whisper. "Kind of makes me hope they finish researching that human cloning thing."

Touko blushed deeply as Elesa gave her a wink. "S-Stupid…"

**23) ****Rules**

"Cheren, what do you think of genders when it comes to relationships?" Bianca asked her male friend one day, completely out of the blue.

This caught him completely off guard as he looked at the blonde curiously as he lowered a can of soda he had been nursing. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just… my dad always said that love should be between a man and a woman, you know?" Bianca responded. She looked down at the ground for a moment, focusing on a stray leaf that had blown across the blades of grass. "Oh, and those movies! You know, the romance ones? It's always about some guy finding the love of his life in a beautiful woman."

"Yes, I'm fully aware… What's this all about, Bianca?" Cheren asked, adjusting his glasses some.

"Well… It's about Touko," Bianca reasoned. "She's going out with Elesa, remember? Isn't that like against the rules or something?"

Cheren couldn't believe he was having this conversation with the girl. Normally, this was one that she would have with Touko. Then again, seeing as how this conversation was about the said girl, he could see why Bianca came to him instead. Suddenly, and idea came to him as he turned to look at the girl.

"Bianca… Tell me, what do you think?" Cheren asked. "How do you feel about the situation?"

Bianca scratched her cheek gently as she looked up the sky. "Well… I think… That rules shouldn't matter. I think that as long as Touko is happy, we should support her no matter what anyone else thinks. In fact, I think it should be that way for everyone in a relationship."

Cheren smirked. "I agree… You're quite insightful, Bianca."

The blonde smiled. "Thanks, Cheren! I'm glad you feel that way."

"Oh?" Cheren asked, looking at her curiously.

"Yep. 'Cause I think you and Burgh would make a cute couple…" she mused.

Cheren nearly choked on his soda.

**24) ****Bond**

When Touko and Elesa had officially gotten together, there were mixed reactions from the various gym leaders. It was to be expected. They were concerned for both their fellow gym leader and the trainer that had wormed her way deeply into their hearts.

They knew that with Elesa being a model and a gym leader, her schedule could be quite constricting. They worried that with her adding Touko into her life, that she would eventually overload herself and suffer the consequences.

Likewise, with Touko. The girl had just recently become the champion of the Unova region. This meant that most of her spare time had to be either spent in the league taking on challenges or training her Pokémon so that they would not fall behind and weak.

Despite their claims, Touko and Elesa had promised each other they would make it through the tough times… together. And now here it was nearly two years later since they became lovers, and their bond was stronger than ever.

**25) ****Discharge**

Every time the two lovers reached their climax, Touko was positive that the reaction that followed was more powerful than any sensation she had ever felt before. It made her the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, sending tingles down her spine.

Elesa had once described the feeling as a discharge. Like, it was a sharp release of strong, unmatched energy that only the foolish could truly hope to harness. It was a strange explanation… until the girl remembered her lover was an electric-type specialist… It was then that she realized that Discharge may have been the perfect name.


End file.
